


疾雨乐园

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 雨天也许并没有那么糟糕。
Relationships: Accelerator/Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Kudos: 7





	疾雨乐园

  
一方通行在下雨天的时候偶尔会被一阵粘腻的不快所包围。那会让他想起一些晦暗的回忆，高架桥下他趴在泥水里，满脸是血，不远处生死不明的最后之作被猎犬部队架着胳膊，像是被吊起脖子的小猫。

他走向癫狂的那个夜晚，雨水的土腥味和血的味道混合在一起，让雨天闻起来像是泡在血水里。

他厌恶这个味道，像是厌恶他自己。

“今天下午四点左右会下雨，御坂御坂向你透露绝密情报。”黄泉川的公寓里，最后之作趴在窗边望着被建筑物切割得七零八落的天际，头顶一撮头发天线似地滴溜溜转着。

“这样啊。”她那和沙发长在一起的同居人漫不经心地开口，“那你就不要偷偷跑出去淋雨了，最后生病了麻烦还是落在我头上。”

“你对御坂的预想就这么糟糕吗，御坂御坂被戳中心事，心虚地提出质问。”说是这么说，最后之作笑嘻嘻地回头看着他，没有一点心虚的样子。一方通行不久前给她购置了新的夏装，女孩臭美得很，就算是在家里也要当家居服穿着。

一方通行长叹一口气，翻过身，留给她一个无言的后脑勺。他的头发愈发长了，散落在脑后，像是融化一半的雪。最后之作喜欢趁他睡着的时候给他编小辫子，然后偷偷拍照存起来。有次最后之作和番外个体故意没提醒放松了警惕的受害者，一方通行就迷迷糊糊地顶着两个小辫在公寓里晃了半天。

偷拍的照片里，一方通行睡觉的照片占了大半，有顶着满头发卡的，有脸上贴着便签条的，有野猫一样躺在公园长椅的，有车后座里垂下来随着车子摇摇晃晃的白色脑袋，有收敛了敌意表情的柔和侧脸，还有被吵醒以后压过来挡住摄像头的手。

他好像总是叫不醒，这让最后之作想让他陪自己做点事情的时候往往要费很大力气。不过现在女孩并没有玩闹的兴致，刚刚吃过饭后甜点，嘴里余下的甜腻味道和疏懒倦意一起涌上来，她伸了个懒腰，挤进沙发的小小缝隙，在一方通行的旁边躺下。

“挤死了。”最后之作的手臂紧紧地挨着他的背，甚至还有不断施加压力的趋势，一方通行从牙缝中挤出几个字，试图把不速之客推开。

“凭什么只有你可以占领沙发！御坂御坂向你提出抗议。”女孩手疾眼快，伸长手脚扒住他的身体，像是一个捕猎中的八爪鱼。

第一位一脸不耐烦地坐起，将八爪鱼从身上扒下来，推进沙发的内侧，顺势在旁边躺下。

“好了，闭嘴睡吧。”

他和最后之作挤在一起，沙发像一个狭小的巢穴。最后之作的脸颊枕在他的手臂上，又好像是被他的骨头硌到了，皱着眉退开一点。

他半条胳膊架在最后之作身前，迷迷糊糊地睡去，享受久违的快速入眠，像是很久以前，他躺在一地狼藉的单人宿舍里，在碎成几片的CD、四分五裂的餐具、尖锐的碎玻璃间，反射掉一切声音，睡得昏天黑地。

直到他被最后之作的喊声吵醒。

再睁开眼睛的时候，他看到遮盖了万物铺天盖地的大雨。轰鸣声透过紧闭的窗户传入，像是永无止境的白噪音，将他的听觉包裹起来。

视线里塞进一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“打起精神！御坂御坂将要向你布置紧急任务，御坂御坂尝试使用军官的威严语气说话。”

“……又干嘛啊。”困意未消的人眯着眼睛皱着眉，惯有的不耐烦还没来得及清醒，语气软绵绵的。

“和御坂一起拯救阳台的衣服，冲啊——”女孩急匆匆丢下一句话，撒丫子跑向阳台，声音一路落到走廊里。一方通行拄着拐杖跟过去，看着她撞开阳台门，扑进白茫茫的水汽里。

轰鸣声骤然涌进室内。阳台地面上满是沸腾了似的积水，瓢泼大雨侵占了整个空间，雨水裹挟着潮湿的腥气扑面而来。在震耳欲聋的雨声中，一方通行大喊道：

“没救了，等雨停了再收吧。”

最后之作快乐地踩着水，蓄力跳起，把挂在高处的衣服扯下来，顶着黄泉川的内衣，歪头作无辜神情：“你说什么？雨声太大了，御坂听不清呀。御坂御坂利用现有的自然条件，无视你的建议。”

“……你只是想玩水而已吧！”第一位耐心耗尽，大步踏进阳台，试图把混蛋小鬼捉回屋里。

“哎呀，你明明也想和御坂一起玩水，为什么要这样不坦率呢？”女孩笑嘻嘻地左右闪躲，将手里湿衣服接二连三地丢向他，茶色短发湿透了，凌乱地贴在脸颊上，像是羽毛湿漉漉的小鸟。

一方通行单手拨开胡乱飞来的衣服，仗着自己手长，一把拽住最后之作的衣领。最后之作不知道从哪里学来了点格斗术，反手抓住他的手腕，顺势一拧一拉。然而三脚猫的功夫只够对付一方通行这种平衡力一塌糊涂的豆芽菜，却不能让她在满地积水里保持平衡。

于是两人同时失去重心，结结实实地摔到地上。

绝对是御坂网络的功劳，一方通行脚底打滑，倒向地面的时候想。

他又一次倒在雨水里。不同的是他听到了最后之作的笑声，女孩从他身上滚到一边，抱着肚子笑得上气不接下气，脚下迸出大大小小的水花。

雨不断地从遥远的云端落下，仅凭肉眼也能捕捉到它们的形状。它们不断地在耳边落下，碎裂，再融入积水中，随着涟漪扩散，漂浮，同心圆相互交错，然后被砸碎。

“雨天也没有这么糟糕吧？”最后之作爬起来，抱着膝盖笑道。

一方通行没说话。他也浑身湿透了，脸上水痕交错，红色的虹膜灼灼地，像是雨水也浇不灭的火星。

最后还是要收拾满地狼藉。最后之作负责收集衣服，一方通行站在门口当衣架子。

最后之作的连衣裙，他的T恤和牛仔裤，番外个体的旗袍，黄泉川的运动服，芳川的白大褂。所有这些组合起来，在他心中构成一个家园的意象。那是使他成为现在的他的支柱之一，是他的来处，也是他的归所。他知道它有多脆弱，但家园也足够坚韧，足以成为他精神世界里的一簇火把。

它会在雨中熊熊燃烧。

他们抱着一大团湿衣服关上阳台门，在地板上留下两串湿漉漉的脚印。一方通行弯腰将衣服塞进洗衣机，又解开自己皮带的扣子。

“衣服脱了。”

“咿——终于忍不住要对御坂下手了吗，御坂御坂对你突然的要求感到震惊不已，但是也不是不可以啦……”

“你在放什么屁啊。把湿衣服换下去，还是说你喜欢感冒？”

“哼，真不风趣。”最后之作顿时收起了故作扭捏的姿态，磨磨蹭蹭地解起扣子。湿衣服贴在皮肤上确实不好受，玩闹过以后，才开始察觉到那种冰凉黏腻的感觉。她缩着头等着挨骂，然而头上落下一条柔软的毛巾。最后之作从毛巾里钻出来，一方通行正擦着头发准备出去，毛巾从他的头上垂下来，像是垂耳兔的耳朵。

“浴室用完了叫我。”

最后之作又一次手脚并用，把他往浴室里拖。

“一起洗嘛一起洗嘛！咦，你是不是长了一点点肉？御坂御坂宣布自己的新发现。”

“……你在摸哪里啊混蛋小鬼！快放手！”

end.


End file.
